sirens_lamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyra
Lyra is the main female protagonist of Siren's Lament. She works as the owner of her grandmother's flower shop, Carnation. Appearance Lyra is a slender young woman with long, wavy, reddish, deep maroon hair. Depending on the type of lighting her hair is under, it may look purple as well. She frequently styles it in a thick braid on her right shoulder and has swept bangs on the same side. Additionally, she has a strand on each side of the lower portion of her hair that curves outwards. Her eyes are a pale teal color. She is first seen wearing a long sleeve, caramel-tinted shirt with a brown apron accessorized with her name tag, army-green shorts, and white shoes.Siren's Lament: Ep. 1 - The Main Attraction When about to go for a ride with Shon, she's seen wearing a puffy, spaghetti strapped, white dress with a long-sleeved, green jacket.Siren's Lament: Ep. 2 - As it Always Has + Event This particular look is featured in several promotions for Siren's Lament and could be considered her signature outfit. As a siren, she wears an orange bikini top and black bikini bottom. When submerged underwater, her legs transform into a teal tail. In both forms, she keeps her braid. She often keeps a blue and white striped towel handy when leaving the sea. The swimsuit is courtesy of Kori's urging Lyra get something 'sexy', as the majority of Lyra's swimsuits are one-piece. Personality In the beginning, Lyra is shown to have a very sweet demeanor and a sort of 'wallflower' perspective of life. She's friendly, personable, and helpful: making her a fairly responsible woman. She's also fairly optimistic and strong-minded: not easily giving into despair and staying strong in her beliefs. Lyra deeply values her friendships with Shon and Kori and loves her grandmother, Hona. She believes them to be selfless people, and denies Ian's accusation of her own selflessness on their behalf. Unfortunately, Lyra's care for her friends leads her to make many sacrifices. She doesn't speak up to Shon about her feelings toward him when he brings up Aleah, and in fact encourages him to go out with her if it'll make him happy. While not a pushover, she clearly puts others before her, often to a fault and to her own exhaustion. Her holding back towards Shon ultimately leads to her broken heart on the night she gets entangled in the siren's curse. Still, even after becoming a half-siren and learning how to break the curse, Lyra prioritizes the well-being of others. She vehemently refuses to use Shon to break the curse, and doesn't want to pass it onto anyone else whatsoever. This leads to great conflict after Shon breaks up with Aleah and confesses his love for her. As happy as she is, she doesn't want to drag him into the siren's curse; leaving her conflicted on what to do about their relationship. Lyra displays a peculiar trait of having a glowing yellow heart. Ian assumes this is because, despite all her hardships, Lyra ultimately knows that she can love and be loved by others. Her strong, determined personality leaves her hard to dissuade or sway. However, deep down, Lyra still wishes for a true family to call her own. Being adopted and left only with Hona, her hospitalized grandmother, and an ever-growing fear of loneliness between Hona's condition and Shon's relationship with Aleah, this makes her wish seem very difficult to obtain to her. Lyra dislikes standing out and taking risks. This makes her a prepared person, as she prefers writing notes and thoughts out on post-it notes or in a journal. Her cautiousness makes her rather clever, as, for her notes on sirens, she disguises the journal as another work journal, and even writes a few work notes on the first few pages. In her youth, she insists that she and Shon wear helmets when riding a bicycle; indicating that even from a young age, she's always been a cautious and conscientious person. History Lyra was born to a woman named Emila, who was turned into a siren sometime after becoming pregnant. Unable to give birth in her siren form, entering labor proved fatal for Emila. The dying siren was found on a shore by an elderly woman named Hona, who could only watch as the woman dissolved into sea foam. Lyra emerged from the sea foam of her mother, and was taken in by Hona. Unable to find records about Lyra's parents, Hona chose to raise Lyra as her granddaughter. Abilities/Talents 'Siren Powers' *'Echolocation': Lyra is able to use her voice in order to see more clearly underwater.Siren's Lament: Ep. 13 - Into the Deep *'Vortex': Gaining more siren abilities, Lyra is able to create a vortex of water during an effort to defend herself.Siren's Lament: Ep. 21 - Forgotten Remnants *'Siren Curse Splitting:' Both times Lyra was kissed by a siren as a human, she has been able to split the curse between them, stretching the transformation into full Siren across several weeks. For a time, both parties involved will possess the ability to switch between human and siren form, until the curse fully transfers between them. It is unclear why this occurs, although it is believed to be connected to Lyra's yellow heart. Caring for Plants * From the beginning of Siren's Lament, Lyra is shown to have a deep compassion for her flowers at Carnation. This is in part because her grandmother used to run the shop and would teach her how to properly nurture them from a young age. After her grandmother is hospitalized, Lyra takes over Carnation and becomes the full time caretaker of these plants. Quotes * "How could you ask me to rely on you when I can't even remember the last time you came to me for help? For comfort? What am I supposed to do when you don't ever bother to complain or vent or-- anything!" - Lyra to Shon in response to his claim that she's been distant lately and can lean on him for support if she needs to (Ep. 20 - "Sincerity") Trivia * Lyra's signature outfit bears a striking resemblance to one of Instantmiso's earlier works years before the development of Siren's Lament.Drawing of "Mei" by Instantmiso References Lyra Category:Female Category:Siren Category:Human